Rokok
by DontPink
Summary: Bercerita tentang perbincangan Pein dalam bus menyangkut Rokok. Dan kenapa hanya karena Rokok Kakuzu sampai loncat dari dalam bus, dan Hidan gondok setengah modar.


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Amburadul, ngefreak, siapkan kantong muntah anda, fufufu**

**:**

**:**

Pria berambut oranye berstyle jabrik mirip durian bertampang preman pasar sedang memasuki bus dengan langkah santai, dengan wajah yang banyak tindikan itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya yakin! Jika dia adalah korban era ke-premananan *gak yambung woy*

Dia berjalan menuju bangku belakang, dan saat akan melewati cewek cantik, dia sempat menoel pantatnya sejenak?, dan langsung dapat gamparan telak!

Pein mendudukkan pantat mewahnya di bangku penumpang paling belakang, disampingnya duduk seorang pria kece, bertampang ok, tapi sayang **DIA BERKERIPUT?**

Pein mengeluarkan Rokok dari dalam sakunya sambil menyalakan pemetik apinya, meskipun si kernet supir misuh-misuh lantaran di larang merokok di dalam bus. Pein masih tetap pada kegiatan 'suci'nya.

Pein menolehkan kesamping, tepatnya pria kece itu sambil nyodorin sebungkus rokoknya. "Rokok mas?!" Tawar Pein ramah kepada cowok kece tapi berkeriput itu.

Gelengan terlihat jelas dari cowok kece itu seraya menjawab "tidak merokok mas!"

Preman pasar itu angkat bahu seraya menghisap rokoknya penuh peresapan "Hidup tanpa rokok bagai hidup dalam Neraka.." gumam Pein lebay.

"Masak?" Itachi menyahut gumaman Pein dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika habis makan dan tak ada rokoknya!"

Itachi bingung dengan omongan preman pasar itu "memang kenapa jika habis makan tak ada rokok mas?!" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Batin tersiksa mas!"

"Eh.." Itachi sweatdropped dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya 'batin tersiksa' pikir Itachi dengan alis naik turun.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Itachi lagi makin penasaran, dia berpikiran apa mungkin rokok dapat membuat orang galau (?)

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Pein, dia lalu menatap Itachi sambil menepuk bahu pria kece itu dua kali. "Begini mas! Jika mas di tinggal istri mas selingkuh, apa mas galau?" Nada Pein terdengar begitu penuh kebijakan.

Itachi cengo. "Apa hubungannya coba"

"Jawab saja jika ingin tau?"

"Tentu galau dong mas"

"Nah itu? rokok di ibaratkan istri (?) Tanpa rokok saya galau!" Lagi-lagi nada penuh kebijakan meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Pein, plus gak nyambung.

Itachi makin bingung sambil garuk-garuk keriputnya. "Berarti jika saya di tinggal istri kabur, lalu ada rokok! maka saya tak jadi galau gitu?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil menatap manik ungu Pein penuh keingin tahuan! *apanya yang ingin di ketahui coba*

"Tepat sekali!" Pein nyengir freak kearah Itachi.

Itachi manggut-manggut, dia berfikiran jika yang di katakan Pein ada benarnya (?)

Tak terasa bus telah berhenti, dan cowok kece itu berdiri untuk keluar dari dalam bus, tapi Itachi sempat menengok Pein sejenak seraya berucap "mulai hari ini, saya akan jadi perokok?" *loe salah paham Chi, sumpah-plak*

Pein nagacungin jempol "SIIIPPPP?!"

Dan dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat seoggok mahluk bercadar kisaran berusia 40 tahunan berjalan menuju bangku dimana Pein duduk, pria bercadar buluk itu lalu mendudukkan pantat -lusuh-nya dengan tangan di bentangkan di senderan bangku itu.

Pein mengamati pria bercadar itu sejenak sambil nyodorin bungkus Rokoknya, maklum meskipun Pein adalah preman pasar dia adalah orang yang baik dan tidak sombong, plus sering berbagi.

Pein : Baru kali ini gue dapat peran topp kayak gini (nagis lebay di kaki author)

Author : Siapa dulu dong, Authorrr (nepuk dada yang penyakitan TBC xD)

Back the topic

"Rokok mas.." tawar Pein lagi sambil nyemburin asap rokoknya pas di wajah pria bercadar bernama **KAKUASU eh Kakuzu ding.**

Kakuzu melirik Pein dengan ekor matanya sejenak "Hn, saya tak merokok!" Jawab Kakuzu cool.

"Yasudahlah" Pein kembali menghisap rokoknya penuh peresapan kembali sebelum suara Kakuzu menarik perhatiannya.

"Merokok sudah berapa tahun mas?" Tanya si Kuzu masih dengan gaya coolnya. *hehe tenang zu loe gak akan gue nistain wkwk*

Pein mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap pria bercadar itu. "15 tahun.."

"Sehari berapa bungkus?" kali ini si Kuzu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Pein.

Alis Pein berkedut-kedut tanda sudah mulai bosan. "Dua.." singkat padat dan jelas.

"Harga?" Kali ini mata si Kuzu tambah ijo saat mengeluarkan kata 'harga'

"10.."

"Ehem.." kakuzu berdehem sok bijak seraya mengeluarkan hp buluk dari sakunya. "Begini mas! Anda sehari menghabiskan 20 untuk dua bungkus rokok, betul?"

Kepala Pein berasap, sungguh dia ingin menghajar cadar sialan itu dalam bus sekarang juga, tapi toh dia tetap menjawab saja. "Hn.. terus saya harus bilang MERDEKA gitu" jawab Pein sambil meninju udara saat mengucapkan kata 'merdeka' tadi.

Kakuzu sweatdrop seraya mengotak atik hp jadulnya. "Anda sebulan menghabiskan 600.000 betul!"

"Lalu" jawab Pein cuek.

"600.000 x 12 = 7.200.000. Setahun anda menghabiskan 7 jutaan?" Mata si Kuzu tiba-tiba kelap kelip kayak rambu lalu lintas.

"INTINYA APA BOGEEEEE..." semprot Pein dengan jingong bermuncratan.

Kuzu mengelap jigong yang nempel di cadarnya seraya kembali mengotak-atik hp jadulnya. "7.200.000 x 15 = 108.000.000. Anda menghabiskan 100 jutaan untuk 15 tahun ini.." nada si Kuzu penuh nada kebijakan.

Jidat Pein cenat cenut, tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol amarahnya lantaran di dalam bus. "Lalu.."

"SEHARUSNYA ANDA BISA MEMBELI MOBIL DONG! JIKA ANDA TAK MEROKOK.." teriak Kakuzu berapi-api.

Tik tik tik..

Seolah jam berhenti bergerak,

Di luar jendela terlihat dua orang preman lagi adu jotos secara slow mation. Si supir hampir nabrak trotoar secara slow mation juga.

Tindik Pein logrok semua.

Pein menghela nafas berat seraya menatap manik -duit- Kakuzu dengan pandangan serius. "Sudah berapa tahun anda tak merokok?" Tanya Pein.

Kakuzu hanya tersenyum penuh kesombongan dari balik cadarnya seraya menjawab "seumur hidup saya, 40 tahun"

"Lalu mana mobil anda?" Pein menyeringai sambil ngacungin jempolnya kebawah.

Krik...krik...krik..

'-_-

Dan tak berapa lama terdengar lolongan Kakuzu sambil meloncat dari jendela bus dan sukses nyungsep di selokan, Pein kok dilawan, buhahaha.

Bus berhenti dan masuklah pria ubanan yang memakai pakaian khas pak kiyai, dan tak lupa sebuah kopyah dan tasbih yang bertengger dengan apik di kepala dan tangannya.

Pria ubanan bernama -Kiyai Haji DRS Hidan Dj- itu berjalan dan mendudukkan pantat berlapis sarungnya di samping Pein seraya menyalami. "Assalamuallaikum"

"Wa'allahikum salam pak kiyai" Pein menjabat tangan KH Hidan DJ sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat itu juga Pein mengeluarkan rokoknya sambil menyalakan pemetik apinya. "Fyuuuhhhhh.." Pein menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil sesekali memainkan asapnya yang di bentuk -love- itu. *emang bisa Pein*

Pak kiyai Hidan gelang-geleng seraya berucap "Rokok itu haram anak muda?" Katanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Dan saat itu pas ada pengamen dalam bus sambil menggenjreng gitarnya "MENGAPA SEMUA YANG ASIK-ASIK, ITU DIHARAMKAN.."

Pein sweatdrop dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalnya. 'Rokok haram eh' pikirnya sambil menatap pak kiyai Hidan.

Pein menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya dengan gaya gimana gitu "kenapa harus rokok yang haram? Kenapa bukan para koruptor saja yang di haramkan saja pak kiyai"

Hidan mati kutu plus gak bisa jawab.

"Ehem.." Pein berdehem biar kelihatan berwibawah seraya melanjutkan ucapannya "apa pak kiyai N.O atau Muhammadiyah?" Pein tersenyum tipis.

"Saya N.O anak muda!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh aura kebijakan.

"Seharusnya anda merokok dong jika anda N.O"

Alis Hidan terangkat satu. "Apa hubungannya anak muda?" Tanya Hidan lagi.

"Ada dong.." Pein menghisap rokoknya sejenak sambil melanjutkan perkataannya "di POM bensin saja ada tulisan NO SMOKING.."

Tanda tanya besar bertengger di kepala Hidan "maksud.."

"Apa anda pernah melihat di pom bensin ada tulisan -Mohammadiyah smoking-" tanya Pein lagi.

Hidan menggelang.

"Dan pastinya anda tau dong jika di pom bensin ada tulisan gede N.O SMOKING, berarti orang N.O harus wajib merokok?!" Pein nyengir kuda kearah Hidan.

Tik... tik... tik..

Hidan sukses tepar di TKP dengan mulut berbuih-buih. Dan Pein hanya ketawa laknat dalam bus.

**Owari**

**Pasti sudah tau dong percakapan Kakuzu dan Pein itu darimana, inget humor dulu yang pernah kubaca, makanya itu kumasukkan kedalam perbincangan kakuzu dan pein.**


End file.
